freddy_fasbear_and_his_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Schmidt
Mike Schmidt is a man who found a job in a newspaper that involved watching mascots at night and pay is $120 dollars per week or per hour so on summer 1988 mike heads to the address of the place once he goes inside he meets the manger of the place and tells him that someone will record him messages on the phone in the office and shows mike a tour of the place and shows mike his night shift clothes and tells him to go back at around 11:57 PM to do the night shift mike agrees Mike's Night Shift Mike enters the office fully dressed and sits down in a chair and sees that his watch is 12:00. Then mike hears the phone and is about to reach for it and sees that what the manager said then the person says stuff about the place and the animatronics and while the person is talking on the phone mike pulls up the tablet and sees the security cameras just like what he saw during the tour and sees the characters they looked more like furries but mike is checking the cameras while phone guy is talking on the phone and then the phone guy says: well see you tomorrow good night then mike sees that it is 2 AM which the person said good night and now there is silence in the office expect the fan then he sees that bonnie is walking off the stage and mike goes to a different area like the dining area only to see bonnie waving at the camera and mike waves back and sees bonnie running towards the backstage and mike checks the backstage camera only to see bonnie entering the room and getting close to the camera and then checks the dining area cam to see chica in there just dancing and mike saying WTF and mike looks out the west hall and is shocked to see bonnie entering and sits back down and checks the kitchen to see nothing only to hear pots and pans then sees bonnie in the supply closet cam and then runs out of the office heads for the kitchen opens the door and sees chica just standing with the pots and sees: can you get me some privacy mike says: sorry mike runs back only to see bonnie in left hall corner and runs into the office checks the watch to see it is 5: 58 and sees bonnie at the door and then the power goes out mike's camera goes out but only the office power is on but freddy switches it off but just when mike is about to die he looks at the clock to see it is 6:00 and then finds the power switch and turns it on and as mike is exiting the door mike sees freddy say: we will see you next time and as a reply mike says no and exits as cars pull in the parking lot Mike's Night Shift Part 3 4 hours later mike looks at the clock and sees it is 4:00 and sees bonnie freddy and chica in the west and east hall cams and sees foxy is about to run off his cove 1 hour later it is 5:52 mike sees the power go out freddy bonnie chica and foxy enter the door and mike prays until the lights go back on Mike realizes that the characters aren't going to kill him mike sees freddy bonnie chica foxy one each say sorry and mike says " it is 5:55 i thought you guys were going to stuff me inside a.... " bonnie then says " a suit no the suit is just a costume or not filled with whatever the phone guy told you " Mike then says " did you guys hear the phone guy from the show stage or pirate cove " then all four nod which means yes they did and then they show mike Golden Freddy and golden freddy says " mike like them i heard the talking from the office and mike says " so you want me to be friends with you guys " then freddy says " of course we will but the kids now go to chuck e cheese which is good because we will hang out with you mike then says " so i can stay " all of the 5 say " yes" Mike on november 24 2019 mike has been staying with them for years even going to other locations that has the toys and the olds springtrap and the non phantoms even tho their name is call phantom they do not disappear into air the nightmare furries the funtimes the scrapped the rockstars and more however on 11/24/2019 a unknown fridge appeared mike and the others look at it chica says " well let's eat" mike freddy bonnie chica foxy and golden freddy eat what is in the fridge but 1 hour later he and the others see that the fridge is nonstop not running out so they continue eating then at around 7:57 he and the 5 others are full and 3 mins later the fridge disappears out of nowhere mike sees that he is 306 pounds or lbs